Cassidy Morrison
Cassidy "Cass" Morrison was a history professor at the University of Georgia. Based on dialogue between him and William Creed, a former student of his and a fellow survivor, Cass has a disdain for the profession, referring to his students as "snot-nosed punks". He funded a few of William's textbooks, saving the latter a few hundred dollars. Cass was also a family man; happily married with a daughter. He lost his wife and child sometime after the outbreak, mentally snapping him and causing him to develop an aggressive split-personality. Following their deaths, Cass travelled to California to be with his brother, only to find out that he too had died. Sometime after, Cass came across the survivor Bill Higgins and formed a group with him. However, it didn't take long for the power to go to Bill's head, he turned the group into a roaming band of marauders. As soon as he was able, Cass broke free from the group and survived on his lonesome for a while before teaming up with Charlie. Cassidy and Charlie soon came across William Creed and Abigail Tanner in what they originally believed to be the remains of Noah's Ark, a government-sanctioned safe zone. Cassidy was able to deduce from left behind paperwork that the place they were at actually was more of a "waiting room" and that Noah's Ark was a literal boat. On their way there in Cassidy's van, their vehicle was destroyed by a spike trap laid out on the road. Although it was never confirmed, Cassidy assumed the trap belonged to Bill, who was hunting him. Thankfully the newly formed group soon came across the real Noah's Ark, meeting its captain The Jolly Man. Uneased by his interaction with The Jolly Man and his overly positive nature, Cassidy suspected that there was something sinister going on at the boat, although his paranoia was dejected by his friends. It turns out Cassidy's suspicions were correct; The Jolly Man was using the very idea of Noah's Ark to trap survivors with the intent of either cannibalizing them or using them for reproductive purposes. At a dinner table, Cassidy fought with The Jolly Man to protect both William and Abigail, although he was shot in the chest during the scuffle and bled out. Cassidy reanimated shortly after, attempting to infect William. William shot Cassidy putting an end to his misery and finally allowing him to be with his family in death. He was avenged by Abigail when she killed The Jolly Man. Bill Higgins who ambushed the boat soon after never discovered the fate of his former friend and arch-nemesis. Trivial Information * Since Abandon All Hope is on a hiatus, Cassidy has yet to actually appear in that roleplay. A planned story arc for Bill Higgins, an antagonist in Mad World and a supporting character in Abandon All Hope, involves him meeting Cass and forming a group together. Category:Characters Category:Characters appearing in "Abandon All Hope" Category:Characters appearing in "Mad World" Category:Characters portrayed by Ultra Category:Deceased characters Category:Members of Bill Higgins' and Cassidy Morrison's group Category:Members of Noah's Ark